Bellus Lux
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Needless to say Isabella Swan never thought returning to see her old friend and companion - Carlisle Cullen - would lead to finding love? In her years as a vampire she had been alone, except for when with Carlisle. It simply to good to be true, wasn't i?


**Bellus Lux**

**BPOV:**

Life is hard, its always been that way and always will be that way. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but it hasn't always been. I was born Tarace Isabella Hightop in what is now known as Scotland, 1885 years ago. I lived with my clan, the Hightop clan was one of the largest most known in Scotland, known for our Hat makers and cloths makers. If any of this sounds familiar to you then it probably should. When I was living in London in the 1800's I came upon a man, Lewis Carroll and as he was making his book, Alice in wonderland I gave him my name, Tarace Hightop, and he turned it around and created the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightop. Our histories are quite similar, my clan was wiped out when I was barely 20 by vampires, only I survived but that was because I was turned on accident. I latter tracked down my sire and anyone I could remember from the slaughter of my clan and killed them all. It is the least I could so, over the years I changed my name, Tarace Hightop was just so..unusual. I became Isabella Marie Swan in the 1200's formally, very few new my real name and were graced with calling me as such.

Over the centuries I found myself trying to keep up with the changes, the fashions and what not. I dear say my favorite century was the early 1900's, late 1800's. I am not so fond of the era now day, the 21st century is strange to me, I find myself unable to give up certain, things. Corsets for instances, and dresses or at least skirts. I have wore breeches before but I find them uncomfortable. I despise the contraptions called bras, I wish I could murder the person who invented them but I guess for those who must breath the air, corsets are quite bothersome. Of course there is my hat, a Hightop clan tradition. Mine is very much like Lewis Carroll's Mad Hatters, but at the same time very different.

Now I find myself in the year 2006, quit the year if I do say so myself. I've not always been alone. No, I once had a companion, Carlisle, he was a man of compassion and friendship. Very handsome but alas I have never seen anyone in the light a mate would see each other. I was actually the one who found him after he was bitten, watched him, and after his...thirtieth? I lost count but after so many suicide attempts and his attacking of a animal I rushed forward to help him out, having centuries of control by then. He was fast to trust me, from my oddly colored golden/red eyes – a defect of mine – and we traveled together. I guess you could say I raised him in his vampire life. When he went to the Volturi for some time I decided we should part ways for a while, I met back up with him in 1901 but only stayed with him until 1910 when I moved on by myself. I have not seen or heard from him since. I miss my friend, maybe Aro – as horrible as the man is, I much prefer Marcus – will know were he is?

I make up my mind quickly and drive from Rome to Volterra, I drive fast so it doesn't take me more then a few hours to arrive. I have thankfully arrived after sundown, so I park and go to where I know the Volturi tunnels are. It takes me several moments to get the reception desk of the castle.

"Can I help you?" The women asked, her red hair and green eyes standing out. I smile, if her hair color was a few shades oranger then she'd resemble my mother, Isadora, more.

"I have come to see Aro and the brothers. Tell them it is Isabella Swan." I said. She nodded and left for a moment before showing me into the thrown room. I rolled my eyes slightly upon seeing the brothers. Aro was grinning like a mad man, a mad hatter, like me, I should know. Out of curtsey I take my hat off and bow before putting it back on. I stand in a tight dark blue off the shoulders long sleeve shirt and of course it looks a bit different on me because of corset and a large black belt around my waist. A pair of lace blue fingerless gloves and a flowy knee length olive green skirt.

"Hello, Aro, Ciaus, Marcus." I said.

"Ahh, Isabella, it has been so long. It has been long has it not brothers?" Aro asked, taking a quick look to his board brothers.

"Indeed." Marcus answers. Ciaus just grunts.

"What brings you here Hatter." Ciaus asked, gruffly. I roll my eyes, they knew of my origins, but had no qualm calling me Isabella, my assumed name. Ciaus however did not like me, not at all, I was always Hatter to him, sometimes I wondered if he had read the Alice in Wonderland books? Marcus had as I saw him smirk slightly in amusement.

"I wish to inquire if you know what has become of my dear friend, Carlisle Cullen?" I ask. Aro grins bigger, I almost worry for his health, Ciaus always said I was a mad women, totally bonkers but I may be mad but I was no were near as insane and..mad as Aro.

"As a matter of fact we do, he and his family live in America. A place called Forks, Washington. Do you plan to go there?" Aro asks. I sigh, family, so he had built himself a family after all these years. For a moment I contemplated not going, but my lonely heart would not hear of this. I nodded.

"Yes I dear say I am. If I may be dismissed?" I asked. Aro pouted slightly, before nodding, the other two nodded as well. Ciaus didn't exactly nod, more or so shoo me out. I grinned and nodded, and decided to pull something on my dear friend Ciaus.

"Before I go I leave you with these words; What is Greater than God, worse than evil, the poor have it, the rich require it, and if you eat it, you die?" I laughed at their surprised and stumped looks before bowing and running out. As I broke to the tunnels I could swear I heard Ciaus scream; **"HATTER!"**

**A/N: I am curious if anyone will be able to get this riddle right. I ask you don't Google it, at least try not to. I was going to use the one Mad Hatter used in the 2010 Alice in Wonderland but as this is not a crossover but mentions the books often and what not I don't want to A. Offend anyone, and B. Make anyone think it is a crossover. By these way, why is a Raven like a writing desk? I have a theory, I will revel next chapter, at the beginning along with the answer to this riddle. Oh and the tittle is Latin for Beautiful Light. Oh and her original name Tarace Hightop is a play on Tarrant Hightop from Alice in Wonderland 2010 - my new favorite movie. **


End file.
